Love and Happiness are Essential
by KitsuneNEh
Summary: When Naru is forced to move from Kumo to Konoha, her band decides to follow. what will the reactions of Konoha high be when the world famous band 'Raging Monsters' turns up at their school. SasuXFemNaru. rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… Sadly Masashi Kishimoto does, well not sadly, because if he didn't then it wouldn't exist and that would not be good… but still, I wish I owned it… D:**

**_###_**= time/place skip

_Italics_ = flashback

**I hope you like it! There will be more romance soon :D**

"_Gaa-chan!" Gaara's head had snapped around as soon as he heard the sound of his best friend._

"_What is it Naru?" He said, smiling at the excited blonde._

"_I think we should start a band!" she screamed loudly._

"_What?" He said, unblocking his ears._

"_A band! Join me!" she said, winking._

"_Why?" he growled._

"_Because!" she said, crossing her arms._

"_We can't have a band with only two people, Naru-chan." He said, grinning._

"_But I already have more members." She cheered._

"_Fine." Gaara groaned as the blonde spear-tackled him to the ground._

**###**

"Oi! Naru-chan!" Kiba called to the distracted blonde, worry evident in his voice, "What's eatin' you?"

"Kiba…" Naruto mumbled, "My bwish off a mavva wonts ma tcho go buck to Konoha…"

"What?" Kiba was dumbstruck, "Naru, if you mumble I can't understand you."

"Yeah, Naru." Neji said, raising an eyebrow, clearly curious as to what Naru was saying.

Gaara grunted in agreement.

"I SAID: MY BITCH OF A MOTHER WANTS ME TO GO BACK TO KONOHA!" Naruto screamed before the tears started streaming down her face.

The group was silent for what seemed like hours. Gaara was (surprisingly) the first one to talk. "What?" he gasped.

Naruto was currently on the ground, in the foetal position, crying.

"Naru-chan?" Gaara crouched next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Naru, don't worry." Said Kiba, "We'll still see you," he smiled reassuringly, "We will come and visit you all the time."

"But it's all my fault!" Naruto wailed, "The band will break up!"

"Naru, you were the one who wanted the band, without you, the band wouldn't be cool anyway." Neji stated in a flat tone.

"But still…" Naru sniffled and continued to cry into Gaara's now drenched t-shirt.

"Naru…" Gaara mumbled, "Don't cry." He hated it when people cried. "I will call you every night. And we'll all go on web-cam all the time." He said, smiling slightly.

Naruto's wailing was beginning to quieten and turn into small hiccups. "Thanks guys." She smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Kiba sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Tomorrow." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" the group gasped loudly, causing Naruto to burst into tears again.

**###**

It was the next morning and Naruto had just finished packing her toiletries and final items for the move. She sighed and began to lug her bags out the front door of her house and into her brother's car.

"You sure you're okay sis?" Kyuubi asked, tilting his head.

Naruto nodded and gave a half-convincing smile. "Yea, I'm just a little sad." She said.

"Oi! Naru!" Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps and her name.

"Kiba! Gaara! Neji!" She called to the approaching figures. She could feel the tears coming again but she held them in.

"Naru-chan! We just wanted to wish you off well." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, the place won't be as much fun without you." Neji stated, remaining in perfect posture.

Naruto laughed, she had only ever seen Neji loosen up when playing the Keyboard.

"Naru. I'll miss you." Gaara mumbled; Naru could see that his eyeliner was smudged and she smiled.

"Wow Gaara-kun!" she yelled patting his on the back, "You really do have emotions!" she laughed and Gaara's face flushed a crimson red colour.

"NARU!" Kyuubi yelled from the front seat of the car. "Get in!"

"Bye Guys." Naruto said, hugging them all tightly. "I'll call you all tonight!" she called as she opened the car door.

"Bye bye Naru-chan." Gaara whispered as the car drove away.

"Kyuu-chan?" Naruto whispered from the passenger seat.

"What?" he asked her, caringly.

"Why is mum sending us to Konoha?" she lifted her head from her knees.

"Because the bitch wants us out of her house." He grumbled, clearly annoyed with her decision.

"Oh." Naruto mumbled as Kyuubi pulled into big parking lot.

"Come on Naru." He said, trying to cheer her up. "I'll let you have first dibs on the bed."

Naruto's legs pushed her out of the car and she raced up the stairs and into a large hallway.

"Oi! Kyuu!" she called down the stairs, "Which room is ours!"

"It's the one on the end!" he called, trowing the keys up to her.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she bounded down the hallway and fumbled with the key.

After finally getting the door open she ran in and furiously ran around trying to get her bearings. She noted the place of the kitchenette, the bathroom and, she gasped as she saw it, the balcony. It was large enough to fit a small hammock, but not too big that it stuck out of the side of the building. "Kyuu! I chose this one!" she screamed as she retrieved her bags off of her brother.

"Awww Man!" he groaned when he noticed it. "If I'd know there would be a balcony, I wouldn't have given you a choice."

"Well you did!" she giggled as she began to unpack her things.

Kyuubi groaned and ran his fingers through his rough, red hair. Naru, on the other hand, was running around the apartment trying to find anything to eat. "Where's the instant ramen!" she called to her brother.

"You need to buy it!" he called to her, slapping himself on the forehead. I mean, honestly, how stupid could you get.

"Where's the money!" she called.

"It's in your bag!" he sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

Naruto rummaged through her things for a while before finding her purse and walking to the door. "I'm gonna' go buy some now Kyuu. Ja Ne!" she said, running out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

As she walked around the streets she began to hum and sing her newest song. She had written it for her band and they had not sung it once. It wasn't even on record yet. She was especially fond of the song though, it held her fondest memories of her friends back in Kumo. The tune was sad, but joyful. Sad because of the circumstances, but joyful because it surrounded her with her happy memories and friends. She sighed. Looking around she realised that she had never been to Konoha before. "Shit!" she was lost.

"Can I help you?" a tall dark haired boy called from one of the streets.

"Umm, can you direct me to a shop?" Naruto asked, slightly scarred.

"What kind of shop? Be more specific dobe!" the boy growled, Naruto whimpered.

"A shop that sells ramen, especially miso flavoured." She cheered, dancing slightly.

The boy looked at her weirdly before shaking off her odd behaviour.

"Sure." He said; walking in a different direction to what Naruto was going.

"Thank you!" she cheered as he continued to lead her.

She began to hum again, and the boy looked over to her a couple of times to notice a tear or two sliding down her face.

"Nice song." The boy said, expressionless.

"Thanks!" she smiled, "I wrote it." She pointed her thumb towards herself and puffed out her chest.

Sasuke stopped, surprised. The petite, little girl standing next to him had written a 7 toned song. "How long did it take?" he asked, clearly interested in the subject.

"Umm, I started it about 3 days ago and I finished it yesterday at lunchtime." She mumbled to herself, "About 2 days." She shrugged.

"Wow." The boy sighed.

The girl next to him was now skipping happily and humming louder, adding a couple of words to the tune. He had to admit that it was peaceful and even made _him _(the ice king) feel warm and fuzzy.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a singer?" he said, glancing over at her more frequently.

"Yep." She sang, happily. He froze, what did the girl mean. "Well, I'm here." She pointed to the ramen shop in front of her. "I-chi-ra-ku." She sang loudly. "Thank you again!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." She boy grumbled.

"Okay Sasuke-kun! I'm Naru!" she sang even louder as she jumped into the shop.

Sasuke sighed as he turned and began to walk away.

"Naru?" he asked himself, the name sounded familiar.

**###**

"The Uzumaki Naru?" Itachi screamed at Sasuke.

"Who's Uzumaki Naru?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Uzumaki Naruto? She's the lead singer of the most popular garage band in the world!" he screamed back.

"I've never heard of her." Sasuke crossed his arms, "What band is she in?"

"Raging Monsters!" Itachi yelled at his oblivious brother. "Sasuke! More than half the work would give their life to meet UZUMAKI NARU!" he was getting agitated.

"Raging Monsters?" Sasuke mumbled, "Sounds familiar."

Itachi let out a big sigh before snatching Sasuke's iPod off of him. He pointed furiously at the screen and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped, recognising the name of the band he was currently listening to, Sasuke was very picky about his music, so if he was listening to someone, they _had_ to be good.

"Sasuke! Naru did a lot of work with our father's branch in Kumo." Itachi said, as he began to calm down.

"The… Uzumaki… Naruto…" Sasuke flicked through his songs on his iPod, he only had 10 artists. But sure enough the one that contained most of his songs was, indeed, Raging Monsters.

"Yes. The Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi sighed, finally getting the point across to his little brother.

"Oh My god!" Naruto screamed into her phone. On the other end of the line were, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Neji's cousin Hinata.

"What are you so excited about?" Neji growled, "Calm down."

"Yeah! Get a grip girl!" Kiba snapped into his mobile.

"I met this really hawtt guy today!" Naruto shrieked into the phone.

"R-r-really?" Hinata asked, curious.

"He has dark hair, and he's tall and he's kind of mysterious!" Naruto called through to her friends.

"Oh my god." Hinata mumbled, "I totally want to meet someone mysterious." She mumbled.

"Oi! Girls! We don't want to hear this!" Kiba shrieked into the phone, causing Hinata to whimper.

"Kiba you're such a bitch!" Naruto laughed into the receiver.

"Naruto?" Gaara mumbled into the phone. "When do you start school?"

"Tomorrow." Naruto sighed, "And I'll have no friends."

"Don't worry, it won't be _that_ bad." Neji said, trying to cheer up the blonde.

"Yeah! And if they think they can get me to dye my hair back they've got another thing comin!" she cheered. Naruto's hair was naturally blonde, but she had dyed the tips a red and purple.

"Yeah! You go girl! Tell 'em whose boss!" Kiba cheered.

"Yeah!" Naruto called back. She could hear Gaara, Neji and Hinata giggling in the background.

"Okay guys, I have got to go. Need to prepare for the school." Naruto sighed as she hung up.

"I will rule this school!" she told herself before lying on her bed and falling asleep.

**OMG! I am really lik****ing this ****FanFic. It might actually be my favourite one ever!**

**I think it was because I always wanted to start a band but then left it too late and old bands don't interest me.**

**I just love making the characters live out fantasies, and not only the romantic ones!**

**Please review. I'd love to get some feedback. I will try to update this one every week…**

**If I miss a week though, I'll write two the next. I accept constructive criticism and ideas as well as normal reviews. XD**

**KitsuneNEH out! :D YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does… but then again, how do you know that I am not he? Huh? Huh? Lol! I wish XD Ahhh! Naru FanFics are awesome!**

**###**= large time/place skip

_Italics_ = flashback

**I hope you like it! **

"Naru!" Kyuubi called from the kitchenette.

"I'm coming! KAMI-sama!" Naruto called as she bounded out of her bedroom and into the crammed room. She practically swallowed all three pancakes in less than a minute.

"Wow! Hold your horses!" The boy called as he calmed the now screaming Naruto. (The pancakes were extremely hot!)

"Buff dey wookd soo gwooof!" she called (but they looked so good)

"Then how about you savour your food?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go." Naruto pouted as she grabbed her bag and climbed into Kyuubi's car.

Naruto was wearing a black miniskirt and a large, red T-shirt. A couple of loose chains were hanging from her skirt and around her neck. The logo on her shirt stated _'If you don't appreciate my attitude then you don't deserve to know me!'_ (A rather cheeky slogan if you ask me.)

"Sure, sure." Kyuubi groaned as he grabbed his keys and sat in the driver's seat. He wore black cargo pants and a burnt orange singlet that hung to his thighs. His hair wasn't brushed and his face not washed. He smiled cheekily at his sister before starting the engine. "Are you sure that you can get away with that at this school?" he asked her.

"Sure. It's not as offensive as my other shirts." She stated blankly. He had to agree with that. His sister did wear some seriously disturbing things. He sighed as the car turned a corner and they came to the school.

"That was rather close," he said, "you can walk home right?" Naruto nodded and swung the door open.

"Ja!" she shrieked before excitedly running off towards the entrance to the school.

**###**

"Now Naru-san." Tsunade, the principal of the school said, "I am fairly aware of your situation." the blonde, busty lady smiled.

"Well, I don't like to talk about it." Naruto said, shyly fiddling with her hair.

"Of course." The lady said, smiling again. "Naru-san, this..." she motioned to the door, a girl with short, straight, pink hair walked in. "… is Sakura-san."

"Hi there." The girl said politely.

"She will be guiding you today. Okay?" the lady said, again smiling.

"Sure. Hi, I'm Naru." Naruto said, turning to Sakura.

"I know Naru-san." The girl said excitedly, "You are in the band _Raging Monsters _right?"

"Ah Yes." Naru replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I was." She mumbled.

Sakura's excitement quickly turned to disappointment, "So it's true, the band broke up."

"Yes." Naruto mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Well, Naru-san. Let's go to class." Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging her out of the office.

**###**

Ino sighed; she had been waiting for Sakura to turn up to homeroom for quite a while. She appreciated the fact that she was Tsunade's errand girl, but her patience for her friend was running thin.

The class was silenced by a sharp knock on the door. Kakashi, the homeroom teacher motioned for the class to remain silent and he stepped outside for a while.

"Class, listen up!" he said as he stepped back into the class. "We have got a new student; she is going to introduce herself." He said as Sakura and a blonde girl walked in. Sakura walked over to Ino and took a seat next to her, making sure that there was a space on her other side.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the girl chimed in a high pitched voice, the wield thing was, that is wasn't screeching, it was gentle but loud, if that was possible.

The class began to talk more, some boys whistled and Ino brushed it off. That was when she recognised the blonde girl.

"O! M! G!" she shrieked, "_The_ Uzumaki Naru? As in _Raging Monsters_?"

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Duhh! Ino-pig!" she said, as the new girl sat down next to her.

"Shut up Billboard-brow!" Ino screeched back. Naruto just laughed. "Hey, Naru-san? I guess it's true. What I heard, about the band." She sighed and Naruto's head drooped.

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled into her shirt.

"Way to make the new girl sad Ino!" a boy yelled from the back of the class.

"Shut up Dickhead!" Ino yelled back. Sakura just sighed.

**###**

Sasuke sat down next to Shikamaru and the brunette sighed. "What is it this time Shikamaru?" he asked.

"I heard that there was a new girl. What a drag." He sighed again and pulled out his snack.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, clearly not interested.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, followed by a cheery Ino.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Guess who we brought?" Ino said, flicking her blonde hair.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again.

The two girls sighed, "Well, it's the new girl." Ino tapped Sasuke on the head and he growled in response. "Don't be such a meanie Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan is really nice."

Sasuke's head flicked up in surprise at the name.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." The cheeky blonde smiled at Sasuke's flustered appearance.

"Naru-san?" he said, not believing the coincidence.

"You guys know each other?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed.

"We met yesterday night." Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled in reply.

"O! M! G! Sasuke said something!" Ino shrieked, "I'm so proud of you my little bumpkin." She squeezed Sasuke's cheeks tightly and he growled as he pulled them away. Ino pouted and walked around Sasuke to sit on the bench next to him. Sakura sat next to Ino and Naruto sat next to Sakura.

"So, Naru-chan? What class do you have next?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Umm, I have…" Naruto inspected her schedule for a while, "… sport."

"Oh." Was all Sakura said.

"Who else has sport next?" Ino announced across the widely growing group. A small group of boys put their hands up, including Sasuke.

"Well, Naru-san. You can go with Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Lee-kun." Ino smiled at the girl awkwardly.

"Okay, sure." Naru replied, smiling back comfortably.

**###**

Naruto was confident as she walked out of the change rooms. She wore a pair of black bike shorts (tasteful) and a baggy white singlet. She smiled as she stepped into the massive gym. "Oi Naru!" he head whipped around to see Lee, Shikamaru and Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Hey guys." She cheered as she skipped across the space to meet them. "Who's the green dude?" She cocked her head to the man who was jumping around the gym wearing a green one-piece.

"That is Guy-sensei!" Lee cheered, "He is the most youthful sports teacher in the world!" Sasuke and Shikamaru just sighed. Naruto could tell that Lee idolised the strange man so she decided to shut up about his fashion sense.

"Okay class!" called the green beast. "It's time to split into girls and boys." Naruto sighed and walked over to join the girls who all gave her evil glares.

**###**

Naruto smiled as she heard the siren that announced school was over sound. "Ahhh, finally." She sighed loudly.

"You got a ride home?" Sasuke, who was sitting next to the blonde, asked her.

"Yeah don't worry about me Sasuke-kun." She chuckled as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Hn." He just grunted as Naruto pranced out of the classroom.

When Naruto reached the car park she noticed the large crowd of students crowding in the middle.

"What the hell?" growled Naruto as she climbed through the group of students.

"There's this _really_ hot guy in this car!" screamed a slutty looking girl.

Naruto's eyes scanned over the black car in front of her and she sighed. "I doubt he's into any of you." She said, sounding rather rude. In fact she wasn't being that rude. Kyuubi was in the front seat of the car humming to some strange music.

"Get in Kit." He ordered the blonde. The group of girls looked dumbstruck. It's not like Naruto meant what she said to be hurtful. It's just, Kyuubi was gay. But the girls didn't know that. "Hey Kit?" he said, as they drove off, "I just had an idea." He smiled sheepishly and Naruto gulped.

Kyuubi explained his idea and Naruto had to admit that it felt somewhat fun. He had asked her to pretend to be going out with him to make all the boys go crazy with jealousness. Naruto had said yes, just for the hell of it and thought it might be a fun game.

Naruto sighed as she lay on the new hammock that she had placed on her balcony. Getting up she sighed again and walked over to her computer that was placed on an old desk. Her fingers danced playfully on the keyboard as she searched for the signal that her friends were online. Her computer made no sound. "Gaara?" she whispered, worried, "Kiba? Neji?" she screeched a little bit louder. "Where are you guys?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Nar?" Kyuubi stuck his head into Naruto's room to peek on his little sister. His eyes widened at the sight of his bold little sister curled up in the foetal position crying like she'd never cried before. He knew that she only cried like this when she was lonely and confused. "What's up?" he placed his gentle hand on his sister's shoulder and stroked it to calm her slightly.

"I don't know!" she wailed, "Gaara? Kiba? Neji? They aren't there!" Kyuubi's head followed the long finger that Naruto had stretched to the computer.

"Oh Naru-chan!" Kyuubi hated to see his sister like this. She was a wreck. "I'm sure that something really important must have happened and that's why they couldn't come on. They all care about you a lot!" the red head boy said, continuing to stroke his sister's back.

Kyuubi sat with his sister in her room until she eventually cried herself to sleep. He crept out and had a bowl of ramen before making his way into his own bedroom.

**###**

Naruto slept in the next morning. Her brother had already left the apartment, leaving her to walk in his absence. "Damn." She growled as she locked the front door behind her. "_Damn!_" she said again, whistling at the black and orange motorbike in the car park. On closer inspection Naruto found that there was a small note written on a piece of torn card and taped to the handlebar.

It read:  
_Oi Nar,  
This motorbike is for you! It should help you to complete your rock star image.  
Cya Later,_

Naruto spent a little while before she figured that it was a gift from Kyuubi. "Thanks." She whispered as she stretched her leg over the seat and onto the pedal on the other side of the black and orange beast.

The blonde on the motorcycle rode into her school that day with style. "What the..?" she muttered as she came across three more motorcycles in front of the school. They were completely identical to hers, all except the colours on the sides. One had grey flames, one had yellowish-brown flames and the other one had brown and white no flames. Whereas Naruto's bike had bright orange flames, accompanied by a set of small orange paw-prints that left a trail over the right side of the body. "Something's up." She said, before strolling towards homeroom.

The homeroom was rather quiet and Naruto noticed that there was a small group of fawning girls in the corner. She frowned at their pathetic attitudes and continued to walk towards Sakura and Ino.

"Hi Naruto-san!" Ino exclaimed, waving at the blonde girl. Naruto looked confused, '_that was weird_' she thought.

"Naru-chan?" Ino's head sticks up in surprise at the group of girls. Someone in that group of people had made a noise, but it wasn't one of the girls. "Naruto!" A loud screech came from the group again and Naruto could feel the breath leaving her lungs.

"Gaara? Kiba-kun?" she smiled weakly as the two boys jumped from the group to tackle her to the ground. "But where's Neji-san?" Naruto's question was answered shortly after by the groan of annoyance coming from the girls. Neji grumpily made his way from the girls to give Naruto an awkward but friendly hug. "I missed you guys!" Naruto grinned as she embraced the friends she cherished so much. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to keep you company." Gaara mumbles.

"Yeah. Gaara wanted to move here immediately but we had to make some plans before." Neji says, glaring at the red head boy who in turn glared back.

"We transferred here. Neji is staying with his cousin, Hinata-san, I'm staying with my Aunt, and Gaara's staying with you and your brother." Kiba smiled. Naruto's jaw dropped. "I guess he didn't tell you?" Kiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." was all that the blonde could get out before Kakashi started calling the role. She smiled at her old friends and for the first time since she had moved there, Naruto felt comfortable in Konoha.

**I'm so sorry that I took so damn long to get this one out. I had a whole lot of homework to do of I would have been epically punished! Damn stupid school.**

**I will try to get the next one out sooner that this. Please review though. It always makes it easier to continue writing when you know someone is reading it. I also accept criticism and ideas. Not that I don't have plenty, but who knows what other ideas might be out there.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am telling you that Naruto doesn't belong to me… legally, but I still claim some rights, like this story! **

**THERE IS A COMPETITION FOR OCS THAT I AM HOLDING, FOR FURTHER INFO SEE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER**

**###**= large time/place skip

_Italics_ = flashback

**I hope you like it! **

Naruto was cheerful for the whole morning, the whole afternoon, and the whole day. Why, because her best friend Gaara was beside her the whole time.

"… Ne? Gaara-chan?" She cheered as she exited her class with the red head walking next to her. Kiba and Neji following closely behind.

"Mm." Gaara grunted. Oh how she missed that grunt! Naruto stopped her inner excitement in order to talk to her new group of friends.

"Her everyone!" she cheered to the group of Konoha students, "I'd like to introduce these people right here!" she gestured to the three people who had been with her for the day. "This is Kiba-kun, he's been my friend since grade one. This is Neji-san, he and I have been friends since two, three years ago. And this is Gaara-chan, he and I have been bestest friends since FOREVER!" she smiled brightly at the group of interested people sitting in front of them.

"Are they…?" Ino started but stopped when she saw Naruto bobbing her head. "OH MY GOD! _Raging Monsters_!" she shrieked in excitement. "Does this mean that you're getting the band back together?"

Naruto froze; she hadn't thought of that; she looked at the three boys with pleading eyes.

Gaara sighed, "Fine." He growled earning a tight embrace from the excited blonde next to him.

"Awesome!" Cheered Kiba, "We get to be rock stars again?"

"Yeah," Neji muttered, but deep down he was excited.

"O. M. G. I'm friends with the band _Raging Monsters_!" Ino shrieked happily. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Neji all chuckled at the girl's reaction.

"Well Nar, How's about me and Neji come over for a sleepover tonight?" Kiba said, happily, "You know just the band an' all."

"Sure, I don't know what Kyuubi will say?" Naruto said putting her finger to her chin, "You know what he did last time you came over…" she glared at the brunette boy and he cringed at the memory.

"What?" yelled Ino, being the gossip monger that she is, "What happened? What did he do?"

Kiba just shook his head, not wanting to tell the embarrassing story. "He beat the mutt to a pulp." Neji said, Gaara and Naruto both laughed.

"Well that's not very nice." Sakura said, "Why would he do that?"

"Well maybe it's because Kiba tried to cop a feel that night." Gaara chuckled.

"But I was allowed to!" Kiba moaned, "Wasn't I Nar?"

The group of teenagers went silent, all waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Yeah." She laughed, "Of course you were."

The group remained silent. "That's troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and the group went back to laughing loudly and the incident was forgotten.

**###**

Sasuke glared at his ringing phone for a couple of seconds before picking it up and holding the receiver to his ear. "Hn." He grunted.

"What do you say we crash the sleepover?" A loud laugh came from the other side of the phone.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"I mean we should go to Naru-chan's house and crash her youthful sleepover." Lee cheered.

"What sleepover, how do you know about these things?" Sasuke glared at the phone again.

"She was talking about it with Kiba-kun and Neji-kun today. Oh right, you weren't there…" Lee sighed.

"Okay." Sasuke grunted, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks. Why would _he_ be interested in a sleepover?

"Awesome! I'll be 5 youthful minutes." Lee laughed as he hung up the phone.

Sasuke glared at the receiver once more before placing it down on the table and heading into his room to get changed.

**###**

Sasuke growled inwardly when a boy with dark brown hair (Neji) answered the door. "Oi Nar, Who is this?" the boy called into the apartment.

"Oh Neji, those are Lee-kun and Sasuke-kun. Guys, come on in!" Naruto called from a seat just inside the door. Sasuke smiled at the sound of her voice but felt like growling when he saw the position she was sitting in. The girl was positioned on top of the lap of a boy with red hair and her head was placed against his chest. When Sasuke walked further in he saw another boy walking over with a bowl of popcorn. "We were just about to watch a movie, join us!" she smiled as the two boys awkwardly made their ways into her apartment. "Neji, Kiba, Gaara, this is Sasuke-kun and Lee-kun. Lee-kun, Sasuke-kun, these are my friends, Gaara, Kiba and Neji." The blonde girl gestured around the room to all five boys before picking up the remote control and hitting the play button. "We are watching _The Resurrection_. It's a horror movie." She laughed and patted the seat next to Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he took a seat next to the two people.

"Horror movies are Youthful!" Lee cried out, happily.

**###**

During the movie Naruto snuggled closer to Gaara, scared. Sasuke heard a couple of whimpers and could clearly see the fear that the girl felt.

After the movie the group called over the rest of the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. The girls cheered happily as they entered the apartment.

"Wow…" Sakura gazed over the expensive view. "How could you afford this?" she asked in amazement.

"Well," Naruto said, "I am a rock star." This earned her a laugh from the group of teenagers around her.

"Hey Nar, how about we play truth of dare?" Kiba smiled.

"Sure." Naruto sighed, knowing how overdone the game was. The girls cheered.

"Naruto, truth of dare?" Ino laughed.

"Truth." Naruto smiled.

"How far have you gone with Kiba-kun?" The blonde's smile twitched as she answered the question.

"With Kiba-kun…? Heavy petting, possibly more." She giggled shyly as Kiba made a fist pumping action. Sasuke growled at the news.

Naruto grinned as she turned to Kiba, "Truth or dare?"

Kiba frowned, Naruto knew all of his secrets, and she knew just how to get them out into the open. "Dare."

"Okay…" Naruto giggled, "I dare you to let me dye your hair!"

"What?" Kiba growled; he loved his hair; he was the only one out of _Raging Monsters_ who hadn't touched his hair.

"I think I'll dye it red, to match your tats!" cheered the blonde, "And while I'm at it, I'll redo my own."

"Great." Kiba mumbled as he searched the room for his next victim. "Neji! Truth of Dare!"

"Truth." Neji glared at the canine boy.

"Since how long have you wished to get into Naruto's pants?" Kiba screamed at the quiet boy.

"I-I.. Um… I." Neji gave up on covering, "…A couple of years now." He sighed.

"Oh Neji! You only had to ask." Naruto smiled and winked at the boy and the whole room burst into laughter.

"Oi Emo-boy!" Neji called, pointing to Sasuke, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke glared back.

"I dare you…. to kiss Naru-chan!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hey!" Naruto said, crossing her arms and frowning, "Why are all these dares have something to do with me?"

"Because you're heaps of fun," Gaara smirked.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke frowned, it's not like he didn't want to kiss the girl. He just didn't want it to be a dare.

"YES!" the whole group cheered as Naruto pulled her lips out of a frown and puckered them. Sasuke growled as he placed his lips against hers gently. His short gasp could be heard by all as he felt Naruto's tongue flick into his mouth.

Pulling apart there was a slight string of saliva connecting the two. Naruto smiled and Sasuke just stared back, stunned. "It's your turn Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered to the pale boy.

"Umm… Lee, truth or dare?" He muttered, still stunned.

"I choose the more youthful option! Dare me!" Lee cried loudly.

"I dare you to not talk like that for a week." Sasuke mumbled, regaining his composure.

"Done!" the boy cheered before softly saying, "Sure." The group of people erupted into Laughter on the now serious expression left of Lee's face.

"I choose…" And the game continued.

**###**

Naru woke to the bright light of a long awakened sun. She groaned as she rolled over on her bed. Or at least she had thought it was a bed. In fact, it was not. "Wake up, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-chan." She whispered into the two boys who had cushioned her through the night. After no reply, the girl tried again, "GET UP!" she shrieked. A loud symphony of groans and moans erupted from the large group of teens.

"What time is it?" growled a lazy Kiba.

"It is…" Neji moaned as he checked his watch, "2 in the arvo."

"_Damn!_" Naru snapped sassily as she hoisted herself up. "We slept in _late_."

"You bet we did." Gaara mumbled as he used Naru to pull himself to his feet. "But it was fun."

"Yeah and we stayed up heaps late." Kiba grinned. "I missed doing this, Naru-chan."

"It just wasn't the same without you." Neji muttered.

"I do wish we got more sleep though." Lee spoke softly and calmly, earning himself a nervous look from Sasuke.

"Dude, I was kidding."

"But I must carry my dare through to the end." Lee continued to freak everyone out.

The first to leave was Kiba, followed by Neji. Lee soon left after and then all that was left was Sasuke and Gaara.

"So, Naru, have you written any new song lately?" Gaara mused, tapping his fingers in a sharp rhythm against Naruto's kitchen table.

"Oh. Yes, I have." Naru giggled as she bounced up and down. "It's called; _None of it Matters_."

"Well, let's hear it." Grunted Sasuke, who had remained quiet for most of the afternoon. Gaara shared a sideways glance with him before turning and smiling at Naru again.

"Okay." Naruto smiled, "Sasuke, can you give me a beat, kind of like this…" Naru pressed her lips together and made a sequence of sounds in a strangely catchy tune. "And Gaara, here's my guitar, play our last song but this time do it in C-minor." A small, orange guitar was thrown roughly at his head and he caught it and began playing, accompanied by Sasuke's beat boxing.

The next sound that was heard was warm and flowing. It was a gentle kind of song, accompanied by the attitude of none other than a teenage girl. Naruto happily hummed to herself in areas that she hadn't yet written. Sasuke immediately recognised what was the song he had heard several days ago. It was the same but different. This time it had happiness. Sasuke could clearly tell that Naru had an extra element to her singing. It was true and it was beautiful. Naru had a voice unlike any other.

A voice that was activated by Love.

**Don't you just love it when the title of a story ties in with the words. The great thing is I totally didn't think of it until I actually wrote the line. I was like; wow, I'm actually a genius when it comes to writing without thinking.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. I HAVE TRIED TO CONTINUE THE STORY BUT HAVE FAILED. I APOLOGISE SO MUCH**

**The only way that I can make it up to you is that I can have a competition that will be included in the next couple of chapters.**

**It is an OC competition. I have only just invented this and I would like you to help me.**

**Feel free to write me a review but I would prefer an email. Include a description of your character and their past (please not too intense) and then give me a name (optional) but make it a Japanese one.**

**The OC that I find the most appropriate for the story will be portrayed as a friend or groupie of one of the band members and will hopefully play a role in the rest of the story.**

**Please, to enter the competition, email me at:**

**Also, I still would love more reviews… if it's not too much to ask for**

**KitsuneNEH out!**


End file.
